Viva La Resistance
by Faembrosia
Summary: As the Avatar and her team try to maintain control of the city it is a familiar face the leads the Equalist Armies and wages war on benders everywhere. Will the wars be won or is Republic City lost forever? xxTahorraxx
1. The Foundry

It was an ambush.

The cries of nonbenders pierced the sky as the chiblockers fell upon their prey swiftly. Those who would not join Amon were now being forced to do so. The Equalists unearthed an old Earth Kingdom device that could brainwash the opposing nonbenders and push them into submission. The Equalists numbers were escalating to newfound heights, and if something wasn't to change—

The city would be lost forever.

From a back alley sprinted the fit form of the Avatar. She puffed her breaths as she followed the sounds of another attack. Bolin was fast to follow her and last Mako. Asami had been injured in the previous attack and at the digression of Mako she was forced to sit this one out.

"It sounds like they're in Akiyama's foundry," Mako called out.

"You guys take the back, I'll draw their attention to the front," Korra huffed as she began to round the building. A firm hand caught her arm and drew her to a halt. Though she made an attempt to loosen the hand by tossing her arm back, there was no stopping Bolin's steadfast grip.

His eyebrows lowered over grave jade eyes as he said, "Korra, you're not going in there alone."

"I agree with Bo," the firebender stated. "It's way too dangerous to split up. We don't know how many Equalists are in there."

"There's only one way to find out," Korra growled as she finally shook from Bolin's grasp and sprinted onward.

The earthbender cursed as he turned back to his brother. "I don't like this, Mako. We should just follow after her."

Mako took a moment to think, tossing his heated amber eyes elsewhere. "If we go through the front all together it'll be like shooting pebbles at lizard fish in a barrel. Korra's right. We need to split up."

"If anything happens to her, Mako—" Bolin began, with a scowl. His blood already boiled.

"Nothing's going to happen," he promised his brother. "C'mon. We need to get going."

As she approached the metal doors of the foundry, she gave glances to the barrels littering this courtyard. Even without being able to see its contents, she could feel the cold ripples of water. Her feet were planted firmly on the ground as she drew her arms up. Through the cracks of numerous barrels came streams of water. Through the air they slithered like silver snakes making their way into one revolving ball. With a last moment of peace, she exhaled deeply. Her breath cooled the water and icicles began to freeze the water. Overcome with a burst of strength, she heaved the gigantic ball forward and watched as it shattered through the metal door.

Awaiting her on the other side was hell unleashed.

*.*

Bolin threw up his forearms and a wall of earth shielded him from the chiblocker's lightning rod. Sparks ignited the air and a hissing scream of electricity caused the hair on the earthbender's arm to stand upon end. Mako was swift as he ran up Bolin's back and somersaulted the wall. An explosion of flames rained down upon the Equalist, causing them to fall off their feet.

This was enough time for Bolin to sidestep his wall and bound the chiblocker to the floor with rock bearings. No matter how the Equalist squirmed, they could not break free.

"One down," Bolin smiled, "And a few thousand more to go. This is going better than I thought it would."

"Stop with the jokes, Bo," Mako snapped. "This isn't a game."

Bolin smiled feebly at his brother. "I'm just… trying to relieve some tension."

"How about you kill Amon, that might relieve some tension." The firebender growled as he crept along the wall to the next room. His eyes were hectic as they tried to catch the slightest movement of chiblocker activity.

"Hey, don't you get sassy with me," Bolin pouted. "I know this is serious. I know what it's like to have him standing over you, about to take your bending. I get it—but I just think—UMPH!"

"Bolin!" Mako twisted around.

His brother was gone and before he could move any further, a great darkness overcame him and he felt jagged knuckles break the skin of his cheek. Stunned, Mako fell against the wall. Before he could regain clear sight, the darkness illuminated with the electricity of a lightning rod. The white fire licked his skin causing him to scream. Before blacking out, he felt the rough texture of a sack drawn over his head and three pairs of cruel hands drag him to the ground.

*.*

Korra was relentless as she attacked the swarm of Equalists. Her fire, her water, her earth rained down upon the opposing force with merciless intentions. Though at the beginning, her purpose was to protect lives—not take them—her opinion changed when the battles escalated into war. She released a battle cry as she bounded over one wave of chiblockers and summoned an earthquake as her feet touched ground. She was a force to be reckoned with. The Equalists knew this well.

Dozens of them she would fight, and thousands more she would strike down if it meant ending this radical war. Too many of them came from the darkness and overwhelmed her. A multitude of lightning rods lashed her back and she screamed as she fell to the ground. Their hands were precise as they hit every nerve in her arms and legs to prevent her from bending further.

She was left vulnerable.

From the mass of Equalists came a leader. This could be told by the red band he wore about his bicep. He conducted them like any General of war would. He was the ringleader, below Amon.

"Well, well, well," his haunting voice purred. The like of which sent shivers down Korra's spine as she knew who this masked man was. "Everyone knows these streets aren't safe for any bender… including the _Uh_-vatar."

"Tahno?" Korra whispered in disbelief.

The man drew from his head the Equalist mask. A mane of curled black hair framed his cheek. A twisting smile curled his lips as he looked down upon her with an icy gaze. "Hello, Korra."

"But… Amon… after what he did— after everything," her lips trembled in a sneer, "Why?"

"I needed power," he commented with a solemn gaze. "Amon gave me the status that no bender would question. That no one alive… would question." He stepped lightly to the Avatar's paralyzed body. He crouched and slipped his gloved fingertips under her chin as he turned her gaze straight upon him. "You can't beat him, Korra. This war…" he laughed, "this _war_ can't be won."

"How could you do this?" Korra snarled. "How could you turn your back on all benders?"

"It's easy, really." Tahno gave a nod, caressing the side of Korra's cheek. The action made her rip her face away from him to which he merely smiled. "I looked at the odds and picked the winning side. At the end of this war, I choose to live. Not die for some lost cause."

"I will beat Amon," Korra acclaimed. "I will beat him, after I destroy you."

"I'm shaking in fear," Tahno smiled as he lifted to his feet. His hands pulled back on the mask he once bore as he called to his inferiors. "Round up the nonbenders. Take them away, but," he glanced to Korra. "Leave the Avatar."

"Yes, sir," the second in command called as the Equalists disappeared in the shadows.

Korra watched helplessly. Though she tried to reclaim control of her limbs, she simply could not do so. Tears built in her eyes as she listened to the screams of the nonbenders as they were rounded together and taken away like animals to the slaughter and in this moment she knew there was nothing she could do.

"Oh, and Korra," Tahno called as he walked back to the Avatar. "I'm only letting you go because I look forward to the day that you might actually be worthy of fighting me." He grinned behind his mask. "_If_ you're worthy."

He was swift as he launched his boot into Korra's face, knocking her unconscious.

The last thing she heard as she drifted into the darkness was the echo of Tahno's slow and deep laugh.

Then, blackness.


	2. The Dark Before the Dawn

"Korra!" a voice called to her from the darkness. "Korra!"

"Is she alright? Lin, is she alive?" Tenzin's worried voice echoed against the shadows of the Avatar's unconscious mind.

"She's breathing."

Korra began to stir. A throbbing pain relentlessly lashed her head as she staggered back into the waking world. Her vision blurred, but even from this haziness she could see the puddle of blood that her face laid within. "W-what… h-happened."

Suddenly, waves of the previous attack struck her mind. She saw the laminated orbs of the Equalist' masks and the screams of the defenseless nonbenders. She winced at these flashes and before they relinquished her mind, she saw Tahno.

Her eyes ripped open.

Tahno was an Equalist.

"T-tahno," she mumbled, "Tahno is an Equalist."

"We know." Tenzin lowered himself to the prostrate girl. He took her shoulders as she attempted to stand. Her legs were weak and without the Air Nomad's strong hold she surely would have fallen.

"We suspected his involvement with Amon for the last many months." The metalbender said as she looked around the foundry to her rogue soldiers. "Now that you have seen him, I suppose our accusations were true."

"B-Bolin… Mako—are they—"

"They underwent a severe attack by Equalists, but are doing fine. We've sent them back to Air Temple Island," Lin informed the avatar. "They need much rest before they're ready to fight again."

"Chief," an approaching metal bender called. "There's no sign of Equalists. The trail is cold."

"We waited too long," Lin snarled. "We can't keep up with these attacks."

"What should we do?" Tenzin asked, his hands still holding the Avatar's shoulders.

There was a silence between the benders as Beifong began thinking deeply. Her cold, green eyes turned to the cement of the foundry's floor. "I… I don't know. These attacks are far spread and numerous. Amon's attack forces have grown to exponential numbers that we can't compete with."

"So, we're just going to give up?" Korra snarled. "We can't!"

"We need more help." Lin coolly said as she turned to the livid Avatar. "We can't fight this army solely with four teenagers and an Airbending pacifist."

"Now, just one minute there, Lin," Tenzin began. "Korra and her friends have more than proved themselves."

"And so has Tenzin," Korra motioned to her airbending mentor.

Former Chief Beifong folded her arms behind her back as she walked closer to them. "That doesn't mean much when we're going against legions of Equalists."

The airbender and avatar dropped their eyes as they knew Lin was right, but with the Equalists finding a new way to brainwash benders and nonbenders into fighting for their cause, what hope was left? The battle that waged tonight had been lost. Across Republic City, buildings lay in ruins as mothers, fathers, and even children were stripped from their beds. There were no signs of struggle as kitchen tables still bore evening meals and radios still played harmonious tunes and news reports of the pro-bending arena attack. People were vanishing. The true reason behind this was left in question. Behind the horrifying masks, what were the Equalists plotting? Within their minds, what cruel cogs turned and birthed such heinous thoughts?

The only person who could protect Republic City from this radical criminal stood helpless with the other benders as the city began to burn. Though she would not admit—no, not even to Tenzin—within her heart grew a wicked vine of immobilizing fear. The countdown had begun and the day would come when she would stand before Amon in the final confrontation. In that moment, when she would stand before the masked criminal who threatened the world that she knew and loved, she knew not how to end his reign of terror.

Korra lowered her face as the idea began to set in, maybe this war… couldn't be won.

*.*

Weeks had passed and the city had been claimed by the Equalists. Residents of Republic City were confined to their homes as the chiblockers stood like guards at the entrance of every building. In these long weeks, Tahno had rose in rank among the Equalists and became one of Amon's closest advisors. In any battle that he participated in, the Equalists devastated their opponents. Despite their greatest efforts, Lin and her rogue metalbenders were forced from the city and found safety in the hillsides. The great and wise master waterbender, Katara, came to Air Temple Island for the sole reason of escorting Tenzin's family to safety. Pema would not release her husband as they shared their final embrace. Tears streamed her cheeks as she begged him not to do this.

"I must," he told her, cupping her face in his hands. "This is no place for you to be, Pema. No place for our children." His eyes turned to his two daughters and son as they sat upon the flying bison, waiting for their mother. Tears filled their eyes as well and it was difficult for Tenzin to look at them. "Go with my mother. When the city is safe again, I'll come for you."

"The city isn't going to be safe, Tenzin," Pema cried. "If… if something happens to you! I—I don't know…" she choked on her own sobs as she buried her face in her husband's robes.

"Pema, listen to me." The calm voice of the airbender whispered as he turned his wife's face towards his, "Nothing's going to happen. Everything will be okay—_we'll_ be okay."

Katara placed her hand upon her daughter-in-law's shoulder. Her worn, but kind, light eyes showed much compassion. "Come along, Pema. We need to leave before nightfall."

The airbender's wife stood upon the tips of her toes as she shared one last kiss with Tenzin. Against his lips he tasted the salt of her tears. "I love you, Tenzin."

"I love you, too, Pema." He smiled fondly at her, though his heart began to break.

As Pema began her walk to the flying bison, Katara approached the avatar.

"Master Katara," Korra bowed.

"Young Avatar," she said, "This is not a war that can be easily won." At the fall of the Avatar's face, Katara added, "But it is also not a war that is without hope. You are a brave and powerful young woman. Though you do not think so, you are capable of ending this battle between benders and nonbenders alike. In the greatest time of need, you are able to ask help of your Avatar ancestors. With their guidance, this city _will_ know peace once more. Stay strong."

Korra held back her tears as she bowed to her Master. "Thank you."

"Take care of my Tenzin," Katara added with a smile. "You and I shall see each other again soon."

After Katara and Pema boarded the flying bison, it took off into the darkening sky. The slow waves of three children bid farewell to their father and the Avatar. Korra glanced to her airbending master and swore she saw the gleam of a tear staining his cheek. "We'll make him pay for what he's done to this city, Tenzin," Korra swore. "For what he, Tahno, and the other Equalists have done. They'll _pay_."

"I hope so, Korra," Tenzin whispered. "I hope so."

Together they turned to a red sunset. The sky was streaked with accents of gold and orange as the blood red sun set over the ocean's side. As the last rays of light left Republic City in darkness, so did the last bits of hope drain from the city.

For in the next few days, Republic City would see a darkness it has never known before. And at the time, it would be only the Avatar who could disperse the blackness and show the warmth of hope once again. But when the time comes, would Korra be ready to face her greatest fear?

Only time will tell.


	3. The Battle of Air Temple Island

His boots were loud against the metal catwalk of the factory as he made his way to speak with Amon. He strutted with a sense of purpose and pride, something that the other Equalists lacked entirely, or so Tahno thought. Beneath his arm he carried his mask for he hated wearing the heavy thing. It wasn't much of a secret that he enjoyed the others seeing his face. He wanted them to know who was better than them. He wanted his name to _mean_ something to them. His beautiful, crystal eyes were narrowed and outlined perfectly with black charcoal which gave him an even more intense glare. This was just even more of a reason not to wear the mask for it smudged what makeup—or "battle paint"— he wore.

With each step he took he felt his raven hair curl even more against his porcelain cheek. He held his head high and ignored the longing gazes of his inferior Equalists. After all, none of them were even _worthy_ of his gaze.

He hoisted the metal door open hastily and slithered inside, seeing the silhouette of Amon standing before the great window overlooking the work of his Equalist army like a god.

Even after so much time being around this masked man, the hairs upon the back of Tahno's neck still stood upon end. Not even to himself he would admit that he still feared this powerful being. "What's the word, chief?" Tahno purred as his lips twisted into a smile. "You wanted to see me?"

"You're an excellent asset," Amon started. "Without your waterbending, you have reached your _true_ potential."

Tahno's lips twitched at the mention of his _former_ ability.

"… which is why I entrust you with this mission." Amon turned slowly towards his war soldier. "Take whatever Equalists you need to Air Temple Island. It is the last safe haven of this city, but not for much longer."

"The Avatar lives on that island," Tahno frowned. "I thought we weren't going to attack her." His muscles began to stiffen as he showed more displeasure with this plan than he ought to.

"Your feelings for the Avatar are misplaced," Amon glowered behind the mask. "If you do not think you are able, I will find someone else."

After a moment of thought, Tahno gave a nod. "What's the mission?"

Amon showed a hidden smile. "Burn the temple to the ground. Do this, and I shall name you as my only commandant. You shall rule my armies without question, but still will be led by my command." The extremist walked closer to Tahno with a silent step. "The benders of this city will bow at the mention of your name. You will be respected and feared by all."

The smirk came back to Tahno's face as he imagined the praise of an entire city once more upon him. It had been too long since he heard them chanting his name. Oh, how beautiful it would be to hear that sound again. But before he could revel in this imagining much longer, he came back to reality. "The Avatar's friends… what shall I do about them?"

"Whatever benders remain on the island are expendable."

"Including Korra?" Tahno pressed.

"Capture the Avatar," Amon commanded him. "And bring her to me… alive."

*.*

"Ow, ow, ow, OOOWWW!" Bolin cried.

"Oh, stop—you're fine." Korra laughed as she placed a healing aura of water across his burns. The lightning rods had done much more damage now than they ever had done before. She began to fear that the Equalists weren't looking to stun anymore, but to kill.

"But it HUUUURTS!" Bolin pouted, trying to pull his arm from Korra to no avail.

"So, Tahno's an Equalist," Mako lowered his eyes as Asami helped bandage his wounds. "I didn't think it was possible for a bender to willingly betray other benders."

"He's a nasty dude," Bolin scoffed. "It doesn't surprise me that he's turned to the… _dark side_." He whispered with widened eyes.

"Maybe he's under the mind control that Amon used on the other benders," Asami speculated. Even when faced with the true darkness of a person's soul, her kind spirit still wished to see the good in every living thing. "It's possible."

"No," Korra whispered. "He's not."

"How would you know?" Mako asked with narrowed eyes.

Korra continued her healing on Bolin's wounds when she closed her eyes. She saw the memories of the former waterbender standing over her, a wild smirk creasing his lips as he stood dominant above her. She anticipated his will to harm her, but instead he left her to be found by Beifong. The other's who had been placed under Amon's mind control had lost the light in their eyes and moved like machines. They looked to be dead inside. Tahno still held this defiant life in his crystalline eyes. She remembered him in the police station, completely drained of life, before he had become an Equalist. Broken and discarded by Amon. How could he do this to benders? How could he let them feel the pain that he once felt?

"Yeah, Korra. I know I don't know much about your magic water healing stuff…and I shouldn't tell you how to do your _job_… but it really _is _starting to hurt instead of help," Bolin commented as her hands gripped his arm.

She pulled from her thoughts, shocked; allowing the water to fall and splash against the cement of the Air Temple's ground. "Bolin, I'm… I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it's fine," Bolin grinned as he curled his arm and flexed, feeling much better than he had previously. "I feel great now."

"Mind sharing that healing stuff?" Mako winced as Asami tightened his bandages.

Korra smiled and stood up from the stool she sat at. "Yeah, yeah—hold your moose lions, I'll get to you."

Just before Korra had reached Mako, there was a great quake in the earth that stopped the avatar in her place. Her hands were frozen before her as she reached for the firebender. The brothers and Sato heir both swiveled wildly to see what disturbed the silent peace of the airbending sanctuary. Korra needed not to look, for she already knew. A thousand feet trampled the earth as wave after wave of Equalist climbed the rocks of Air Temple Island and advanced Tenzin's estate.

"Equalists!" Bolin snarled, bounding from his chair.

"Asami, get inside," Mako demanded.

"I'm not some delicate flower," she growled back at her lover with heated eyes. "If you fight, I fight."

Mako was reluctant but eventually nodded, knowing he could not sway her once her mind was made up. His eyes lingered at the bandages across her abdomen and he winced. He didn't know if he could handle seeing her be hurt again. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything were to happen to her. The great gong had been sounded as the guards left their posts to fight off this attack. They rushed to the courtyards, brandishing their swords and halberds. Though they were stricken with fear, they swore an oath to protect this Air Temple and those within it. Not even in the face of such danger would they turn away from their vow.

The first wave of chiblockers were easily halted at the defense of the guards. As Korra had seen this, her eyes widened. "Tenzin," she turned to Bolin, "We need to find him."

Bolin gave a nod. "Korra and I will find Tenzin, you and Asami… do…" Bolin strained himself, "Fighting things."

Korra shook her head and snatched the earthbender's arm, "C'mon, we need to hurry."

"Be careful, bro," Bolin called off as Korra pulled him into the Air Temple.

"You, too." Mako whispered back.

Asami placed her hand upon Mako's shoulder, giving him a comforting glance. "We can do this."

The firebender gave a nod and took in a deep breath. As he exhaled, he turned back to the courtyards and made his way into battle, the beautiful and capable Sato daughter at his side.

*.*

"Tenzin!" Korra yelled as she traveled room to room. No matter where she had looked, she could not find her airbending master. Sweat beaded against her forehead as she felt time slip away from her. Though she wished to stay positive, she knew that the guards could only halt the Equalists efforts for a while. Eventually, they would break through.

"Maybe he's not here," Bolin frowned. "Does he normally tell you when he's leaving?"

"No—but," Korra stopped to think. Her hands curled into fists. "He wouldn't have just left us here—not with the city like this. Before the war—sure… but… this is different."

Bolin agreed with a bob of his head before continuing down the hall. "Master Tenzin… sir! Mister Air Master Tenzin! We're being attacked!"

Though the avatar and earthbender traveled together, they split ways momentarily to check the rooms. As they resumed searching, Korra couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. These once warm and welcoming halls now felt cold and eerie. The silence within Tenzin's home sent chills down Korra's spine. "Something's wrong."

"Like what?" Bolin stopped in the threshold of a dark room and glanced back to his companion.

As he had turned his eyes from the contents of this chamber, a hissing white spark grew to life and illuminated the orbs of an Equalist mask. Korra gasped and before she could shout, her fist flew forward over Bolin's shoulder and a great flame shot into the face of the chiblocker. Bolin stumbled forward, turning swiftly with hands ready to strike. From various rooms and shadows slithered Equalists. Two brandished lightning rods while the others held Future Industries gauntlets. Korra and Bolin pressed their backs together as they faced both sides of the hallway, unsure of who would make the first move.

*.*

Asami sprang forward, wrapping her legs around the neck of a chiblocker. With great strength she twisted backwards and pulled the Equalist to the ground. With a wince she crouched, the wounds on her torso held her back from her true fighting potential, but she would endure the pain as long as she could, fighting until she could stand no more. The guards were holding their own, fighting and defending both Mako and Asami as well as themselves. The firebender twisted furiously, dodging the swift strikes of chiblocker's hands, but he could not evade every blow.

His arm had been struck and he yelped, stumbling back. The odds had shown him no favor as he now was forced to bend with one arm.

"Mako!" Asami called, seeing an Equalist attack him from behind. She was agile as she leapt at him and seized onto his shoulders. In a swift movement, she used her momentum to slither around him and kick both her feet into the chiblocker's chest.

The man let out a great 'OOMPH' as he toppled to the ground.

"Thanks," Mako gasped.

"Here come more," Asami snarled, facing herself towards the shore.

*.*

Bolin seized the sides of the wall and with great strength toppled it, as well as the ceiling, upon a group of Equalist. "Tell Tenzin I'm sorry for wrecking his house!"

"Why don't _you_ tell him!" Korra snapped as she shot off deadly fireballs. "After we're _done_ with _this_!"

"Yeah, I guess I could do that!" Bolin stammered as he dodged a lightning rod and slammed his meaty fist into the chiblocker's mask. The strength of such blow shattered the glass orbs and knocked the Equalist unconscious.

"How about," a purring voice came from down the hall, "I tell him for you."

Korra and Bolin froze.

Tahno leaned against a pillar in the grand hallway, arms folded about his uniform. The arm that was closest to both Korra and Bolin bore the red armlet, dignifying his status. The powerful Equalist glanced down to his side at an unconscious Tenzin who sat bound and gagged upon the floor. Blood trickled down the side of his face, staining his goatee. Tahno lifted his brow as he bent over to look Tenzin in the face. "You hear that, airbender? Your home is being destroyed. No response? Well," Tahno smiled, "I guess he's not too worried about it."

"Tenzin," Korra gasped. A sudden rage swept her face; a building red turned her skin even darker in shade. "What did you do to him?"

"That's not important." Tahno placed his boot upon Tenzin's side, kicking him closer to Korra. "For a Master in bending, he wasn't that difficult to handle. There wasn't even any need to gang up on him, I was expecting something…" his eyes lifted to Korra as he smirked, "more challenging."

"You and me, Tahno. Let's settle this." Korra flared her nostrils as every muscle in her body tensed. "No chiblockers, no cheating."

Tahno closed his eyes as he chuckled deeply. "I thought you'd never ask, _Uh-_vatar."

Bolin crept closer to his companion, snarling in her ear, "Take him down, Korra."

"I planned on it," she growled back.

*.*

In the courtyard, Korra and Tahno faced one another. They stood; motionless, waiting. The space in which they stood was no bigger than the face-off ring in the arena. Both waterbenders had noticed this. From the depths of the Air Temple home, Bolin had carried Tenzin, placing him down safely in the yard underneath a cherry blossom tree. Asami and Mako joined the earthbender here, attending to the Master Airbender's wounds. Encircling the ring in which Tahno and Korra stood were the chiblockers. Though Tahno swore they would not be used, still they stood watch like rabid bear dogs.

"Your move, pretty boy." Korra snarled as she stood at the ready.

Tahno smiled and inhaled deeply. Within the heart of Republic City, a grand tower struck the new hour. The gong was long and reverberating. At this sudden toll, Tahno had leapt to life. He dashed forward, ducking and bounding over any ranged fire attack Korra had hurled his way. Immediately, she switched to earthbending, twisting the ground and cracking it sending jagged shards of rock to pierce the man's blackened heart. Tahno ripped from his side a lightning rod, using it as a defense as he shattered the rock midair.

He laughed at her bending attempts. The harder she tried, the more furious her face had become. Tahno enjoyed watching her squirm. Finally, they collided.

Their fists rammed one another's bodies, breaking and bruising, blocking and evading. As Korra twirled around to send a wave of fire down upon Tahno's head, he was quick to bound forward and use chiblocking.

She shouted and stumbled back, gripping her arm. "I said no cheating!"

"If I'm not allowed to bend, you shouldn't either," Tahno purred with a smirk tugging on his lips.

Korra's nostrils flared as she readied herself, fists raised. The Equalist commander understood and hastily tossed his lightning rod away. He placed his knuckles against each other, cracking them loudly. Again, they collided. In silent agreement, she did not bend, but instead relied solely on her strength and agility to overcome Tahno. Both former and current bender were matched in speed. A flurry of punches were dealt and blocked as they revolved around each other. The avatar finally snatched Tahno's shoulders and flipped over him. With the force of her flip, she tossed him. The Equalist shifted in air landing crouched on the tips of his toes, sliding back a few feet.

He smiled.

"What's the matter, Korra, can't seem to defeat opponents without your bending?" Tahno jeered, lifting back to his feet.

"At least I'm still a bender," she shot back.

Tahno's hands curled into fists as he tried to maintain the smirk on his face. "Let's end this," he snarled.

As the Equalist sprinted towards Korra, she lowered to swipe his feet from under him. Unfortunately, he had premeditated this approach and instead bounded over her. The avatar watched as Tahno landed before she could regain her balance and with a swinging punch, he knocked her to the ground.

Korra collided with the dust of the courtyard, grunting as the air escaped her lungs.

Furiously, she attempted to regain her standing position, but found a heavy force atop her. With merciless hands, Tahno forced the avatar onto her back as he straddled her chest. His knees kept her arms by her side. Korra opened her mouth, a swirl of fire birthing in her throat, but Tahno hastily clamped her mouth shut. "Tisk, tisk, tisk," he pouted at her, "Don't be a sore loser."

Korra thrashed beneath him, screaming until she found the strength to topple him over and roll atop him. Her hands held down his, not allowing him to chiblock or work his way out of this. Tahno gasped as his head knocked against the concrete of the courtyard, his eyes were wide as he looked up to see frenzied, sapphire eyes staring down at him. This was the first time a girl was able to overpower him.

"Take your chiblockers and leave this island," Korra leaned close as she snarled into his face.

Tahno smiled at her. "The only way _I_'_m_ leaving, is if I have you."

Before Korra could reply, a great roar of fire broke through the Air Temple home's roof. Wood, clay, and cement shattered at the explosion and soon the home burst into flames. The avatar fell off Tahno in horror as she watched this once peaceful home disappear in the mandibles of a destructive inferno.

"No!" She gasped, tears filling her eyes.

Tahno was quick to react, bounding onto his feet and striking the Avatar. His fists were fast as he remembered every chiblocking technique he had been taught over the many months. Korra gasped as she fell to the ground; her limbs, paralyzed.

"Korra!" Mako snarled, making a sprint to the courtyard, but the Equalists surrounding this area turned and attacked.

Tahno slipped from his breast pocket a coiled wire. Slowly, he bound Korra's hands and feet, paying no attention as screams came from the three remaining benders. "Don't kill them," he finally said.

"But Amon said…" a chiblocker began.

"When he's not here, I'm in charge," Tahno puffed as he stood up. "Leave them. We're not here to kill teenagers."

Korra glared up at Tahno, hateful tears slipping through her lashes as she wished nothing more than to wrap her hands around his throat. The former waterbender lowered upon a knee and weakly smiled at the avatar. "I didn't want it to come this far. I'm sorry."

He made one final strike and knocked Korra unconscious.


	4. The Hostage

The Equalists were swift as they slithered between fallen guards down to the docks where their boats had been waiting. Tahno had led them with the limp body of Korra thrown over his shoulder. His hand covered the back of her legs, gripping the material of her pants to keep her in place. Across the plank he bounded, finding safety on the metal of the Future Industries speedboat. He swiveled and turned back to see the smoke and flames clouding the sky, turning it black. For most of his life, he looked at Air Temple Island and saw the pacifistic monks as stoic and something to revere. In moments, he had destroyed everything they had worked for. He desecrated their home and overpowered them. None of them attempted any attack. They used their techniques for defense, never for offense. His lips tapered in a scowl as the wind breezed at his back, twirling his hair and lifting the leaves up to the hillside. With these few painful thoughts coursing his mind he was forced to turn his eyes away and back to the twinkling lights of Republic City.

The last of the attackers boarded the boat and it set off.

Tahno knelt down and propped up Korra's body against the rail of the boat. Unconsciously, he laid her head gently on the metal bar of the rail, not wanting to hurt her. "Get us back to Republic City as fast as you can. I'm tired of being here." His voice rolled over a sharp tongue with laziness.

"Yes, sir," called the Equalist who manned the helm.

Black smoke lifted from the exhaust pipe as the metal machine roared to life and tore through water, powerfully. It bounced on the waves, jolting the boat for only a moment or two. Tahno took in a deep breath of salt air and closed his eyes. Though he no longer could bend, he sensed the leagues of water beneath him and this gave him strength. It was a bittersweet feeling as he curled his fingers in and out, hoping a stream of water might come at his call, but none had found him. His fist clenched and he opened his eyes and turned them onward. He was stupid for dreaming.

Suddenly, the boat rocked forward. Metal screamed as it was struck and those aboard the ship lost their footing as a great force had assaulted the Equalist ship. Tahno caught himself on the pads of his fingers before hastily ripping his head back towards Air Temple Island. His gray eyes were wide as he saw following the ship was a giant flying bison. Upon its back, gripping the reins was Asami. Behind her the bending brothers stood ready. Though they were injured, they would not allow Korra to be taken by the Equalist. Upon the saddle on the flying bison's back sat few boulders. Bolin broke them in his hands and hurled them at the engine room. The metal bent and finally gave way as the force of the attack was too much. Upon the last boulder, Mako coated the surface with a dark substance and as Bolin blasted it through the air, the firebender set it aflame. The fire roared and as it collided with the boat it exploded into thousands of bits that rained down upon the Equalists. The boat rocked one more time, this time it was a forceful jolt that nearly capsized the ship.

As Tahno was to rush to extinguish the flames, the final jolt had shaken the portside and the unconscious avatar toppled into the water. The splash turned Tahno's blood cold as he looked back to see Korra sinking into the depths. The man gasped and sprinted to the railing, bounding over it and diving into the murky, cool water. It embraced him with vicious hands, surrounding and crushing him as he dove further and further.

His hands broke the water before him, furiously ripping his way into the depth. The weight of his uniform helped as this caused him to sink faster than the light weight of Korra's water tribe attire. His mind unraveled as the tide and waves pulled him further from the avatar. Frantically, he fought the element that he loved and with outreached hand he tried to reach for Korra.

A great force collided with his back and sent him twisting in this weightless void. Bubbles erupted from his mouth and he turned to see faintly the tattered, red scarf and street rat clothes of Mako. Under different circumstances, Tahno would fight the firebender and opponent of the White Falls Wolfbats, but this time it was different. Korra was bound; hand and foot. If he did not reach her in time, she would die.

Tahno swiped at the water and continued diving.

Mako was fast behind him.

Bubbles slowly lifted from Korra's mouth, her eyes shut as she had not awoken. Her hair had come undone and floated like seaweed around her tanned face as she twirled in this blue twilight. The light of the sky began to leave her as she came to a depth where no light could be found.

Hands found their way around her waist and she was pulled tightly to the firm chest of Tahno. Her head rested atop his collarbone as he pulled her even closer to him. Tahno watched the air escape the avatar's pouted lips knowing there wasn't much time left. He gritted his teeth as he kicked at the water, furiously trying to reach the surface and evade Mako in all the same time.

As he was unable to use the force of both arms, his progress was slowed. The collision with Mako had forced some of the air from his lungs, taking away time from how long he could hold his breath. His chest began to constrict. He felt the need to inhale, but knew doing so would kill him. He had to fight it. He had to make it.

Korra had to make it.

Tahno felt arms envelope him and lock before him. Before he could react, Mako gripped the Equalist with all his strength. His brow lowered and his teeth were barred as he intended to break bones. Tahno's mouth ripped open and the rest of his air escaped him. His eyes widened as he took his hand from Korra and gripped his mouth shut. He took in the water; his lungs were desperate to feel the weight of something.

Mako swept Korra into his arms and before departing, he turned and kicked Tahno back down into the depths.

The Equalist swirled in the void, his body seizing and fighting the inevitable fact of his death. Was it the darkness of the water that embraced him or death, he did not know. His eyes fluttered and he floated, peacefully.

Blackness.

*.*

…

…

…

"_He's not breathing!_"

"_Let him die, he deserves it_."

"_Tahno—Tahno, can you hear me?"_

"_It's no use, just throw him back in the water."_

The darkness lightened and for a brief moment, he saw the wide and alive sapphire eyes of the avatar.

"Korra…"

Her eyes widened. "Tahno, just hold on—"

He closed his eyes and back into the darkness he fell. The echo of his name sent him into a black slumber.

*.*

…

…

…

The sounds of a crackling fire drew Tahno from his sleep. The billowing bitter smell of smoke snapped him awake. His throat was raw and his body was desolate of strength. Even as he tried to lift his arms, he found them bound to his side. He winced and looked down to see rope binding him. The only thing that held him up was a wooden post of a war tent. It was difficult to adjust to this light, but slowly he adapted. It was the early hours of morning, he knew that, but exactly where was he? He turned his head as far as he could, but found nothing familiar. Against the ropes he struggled, shifting his shoulders and attempting to work his way out.

"You're awake," a growl came from behind him.

He stopped.

Though he couldn't see the conjuror of this voice, he knew it all too well. He forced a smile and leaned his head back against the post. "So," he purred with a raspy voice, "where are we?"

Korra lifted from the ground. "Bei Fong's camp in the mountains."

He scoffed.

The avatar walked forward, rounding the post and looking down at Tahno. His disheveled hair was a wild mess atop his head. His skin, though naturally pale, seemed even whiter in the face of death. Black streaks ran his cheeks as his eyeliner had been smudged by the ocean water. Though he had been brought back to life only by her ability to remove the water from his lungs, this did not humble him before her. Twirling on his lips was still his signature smirk as he looked up to her with clouded, gray eyes.

"Why did you do it?" Korra whispered.

"Which part, _Uh_-vatar?" He shot back.

Silence.

She crouched before him, tears stinging her eyes. "You almost died today and still you didn't look as terrible as you had in the police station after the attack on the pro-bending arena."

His smile began to fail.

"—you were so…" her eyes narrowed, "_broken_. I felt… so _sorry_… for you—"

"—I didn't ask for your sympathy—"

"You didn't need to," Korra snarled. "What Amon did to you—what he's doing to all the benders… how could you possibly think it's okay for him to do this?"

Tahno scoffed and turned his eyes away. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand," she challenged him with livid eyes.

In their solitude when it was only Korra's eyes upon him, Tahno revealed the real him. In the presence of hundreds he acted cocky, so sure, headstrong—but it was a front. Korra knew this. She knew what it was like to be forced to hide one's real feelings.

Tahno's shoulders fell and he turned his face from her. He felt the urge—the _need_—to tell her. He didn't know why, but he knew if anyone would listen to him, listen and not judge him, it would be her. A great weight bore on his shoulders. He felt stupid and confused. "You _wouldn_'_t _understand," he whispered.

Before Korra could force him any further, against the side of his cheek she swore she saw tears. She felt the hatred and pain slip from her whenever she saw him like this. He wasn't just an Equalist, he was a human. There were times that she forgot this. Her hand moved forward and she took his cheek, feeling the warmth of wetness on his face. She turned him to look at her. "Tahno… tell me."

His eyes, his innocent and truthful, gray eyes looked to her.

He felt the once vicious hand of the avatar against his cheek. It was comforting, it felt like home. He turned his head into her palm and lowered his gaze.

"So the prisoner's awake."

Tahno lifted his eyes to see former Chief Bei Fong standing at the mouth of the tent. Behind her stood two metalbenders, Tenzin, and the bending brothers. Korra lifted to her feet and watched as they all entered the tent.

"Let's skip formalities," Bei Fong growled. "What's Amon planning?"

The smirk came back to Tahno's face. He walled himself up again and destroyed Korra's progress as he purred, "Wouldn't know, chief. How about you go and ask him that yourself."

The wire that shot from Lin's fist was swift as it sliced the ropes. Before the ropes fell, the wire shot out again and wrapped around Tahno's throat. The metalbender tugged him forward, sending him falling onto his knees. She called back the wire and walked forward. "You think this is a game," she narrowed her eyes. "Just because you're a child doesn't mean I will show mercy. You are the enemy. I will do what it takes to get the information I need out of you."

Tahno chuckled and weakly forced himself to his feet, shaking as he did so. "You can try."

"Korra," Tenzin called, fondly. "Come. Lin has this under control."

The avatar hesitated for a moment, her eyes slowly moving to Tahno who stood next to her. The Equalist returned the gaze, smiling softly at her.

"Korra," Mako called her out of her hesitation. "Let's go grab some food. You need to be back to full strength."

She was slow to move, finally walking towards the opening of the tent where her master and friends were waiting. Just before she left the tent, she turned back and watched as the metalbending guards moved forward to either side of the Equalist. Tahno crossed his arms and tilted his head back. "See you around… _Uh_-vatar," he called to her.

The flap of the tent closed, and the interrogation began.

*.*

* * *

**_Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I hope you're enjoying this story so far, and if not- well, let me know! Have a wonderful week, and I'll try to post more whenever I have the chance! I've got nothing else to do until I wait for this Saturday like all of you guys! _**

**_Thanks again!  
_**


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

For Korra, the rest of the day was spent recuperating. She sat near the fireside and enjoyed some steaming soup as Bolin attempted to take her mind off the matters at hand. With a stomp of his foot, he erected an earthen bridge over a hardly crackling fire. "Watch this!" He grinned broadly. "Pabu the magnificent will now face his most daring obstacle!" With wide and dramatic arms he motioned at this bridge. "The bridge of burning glory!"

The fire ferret peeped at its master, leaping up onto the rock bridge. Balancing upon its front legs, it walked across this beam. At the end of its journey, it somersaulted. The jump was too high for the little fire ferret as it missed its footing and fell to its side. Bolin rushed to help his dear companion back to his feet. He let out a cough and weakly smiled, "We're… still working on the landing."

Korra smiled at her friend, laughing slightly at his expense. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." She turned back to her cup of ginseng tea, contemplating all the heavy thoughts of her mind. Her hands rubbed her biceps and found numerous tender spots. She winced and looked down to see the blooming bruises that turned her skin a dark shade of violet. She had nearly forgotten about her duel with Tahno back on Air Temple Island.

Suddenly, she remembered the explosion.

Her eyes closed and she buried her face into her knees. How could she have let that happen? If she truly did her duty as the Avatar, the Air Temple would be safe and no one would have gotten hurt.

"Hey, Korra," Bolin called to her. "Are… are you alright?"

She lifted her eyes to her friend and saw his worrisome face. His brow had fallen sympathetically over his innocent jade eyes. His once smile had now lowered into a pout. It never ceased to surprise her how such a burly and powerful bender could be so… childlike. She smiled at him. "I'm fine, Bolin, really. Just… there's a lot going on… I'm trying not to think of it all."

"Is this because of Tahno?" He started, his pout turning into puckered lips. "If you need me to go in there, I'll rough him up a bit. Help the old Chief out."

"No, no," Korra laughed, "That's okay." Her smile slowly faded from her as she glanced back to the war tent. What exactly _was_ Bei Fong doing to the Equalist in there? There were many ideas that came to mind and she forced her eyes away as any thought made her skin crawl.

Against the skin of her arm she felt the soft fur of the fire ferret. Pabu lifted his head to her, his black eyes observing her as she was caught in her own thoughts. She did, however, manage to smile at this adorable creature and silently thanked him for distracting her.

"Aw," Bolin sniffled, "Pabu… likes you."

Korra scratched behind the fire ferret's ears, listening to him purr as she did so. "Well, I like him, too."

"You hear that," Bolin called to his friend as he scooped him into his arms. "The Avatar approves of you. What a great honor!"

Pabu twisted in Bolin's arms and crawled onto his broad shoulders. His long tail twisted around his owner's neck and he laid down finding Bolin's muscles a comfortable enough spot to nap upon. Hours had passed as Bolin and Korra talked about the war and the arena and everything in between. There was very few times where these two benders found the time to have such lengthy conversations that weren't interrupted by Mako or Equalists who attempted to kill them.

It was a nice change, Korra thought.

As the sunset over the trees and darkness embraced the camp, Bei Fong had finally left the tent. She walked with great stride. Her face was forever emotionless as she held her head high and walked towards the sleeping form of Korra. The Avatar had curled up near the fireside next to a snoring Bolin. Her head rested in his lap as he leaned back upon a fallen log.

Lin stopped before the firepit, coughing loud enough to stir Korra. "I have finished my interrogation."

The avatar leapt to life, immediately turning her eyes to Bei Fong.

"He is tougher than I imagined. I have been unable to gain anything worthwhile from him. He refuses to speak anymore, unless… it's to you."

"What?" Korra's eyes widened.

Bei Fong crossed her arms before her chest. "I don't know what he's plotting. He's slippery and evades my questions. If you wish to speak with him, I advise keeping a level head. I don't like the idea of him controlling this situation, but I have little choice if we want any idea of what Amon's planning."

Rising to her feet, Korra said, "I'll get him to talk, Chief."

She bowed her head and began to walk away as she whispered, "I hope so."

*.*

Korra stopped before the tent with worried eyes. Before she entered, she took a deep breath then pulled back the flap of the tent. The metal benders stood before the post, blocking Tahno from view. Their eyes shifted over their shoulders with caginess. The avatar placed her hands firmly on her hips as she started, "Bei Fong sent me in."

The metalbenders called back their wires and filed out of the tent.

Tahno sat upon the ground, his hair shrouding his face. The attire of the Equalist that clung to his long, thin figure had become tattered and torn from the ocean and interrogation. He composed himself and slipped a smile onto his face as he lifted his head showing Korra the extent of Bei Fong's work. His lip had swelled and busted, dried blood staining his chin. Beneath the corresponding eye was a deep purple bruise on his cheekbone.

A chill ran down Korra's back as she moved forward. "Tahno, are you okay?"

"Exhilarated," he purred as he forced himself to his feet.

Before Korra could reach out and touch the Equalist, she remembered just who he was. Her hands drew back and she folded them about her chest to keep them in place. "What did you want to see me for?"

Crystalline eyes were hidden behind thick eyelashes as he turned his attention now to the avatar. A gloved hand lifted and he slicked back the hair from his face with a short laugh. "I've got a deal for you."

Korra's eyes narrowed.

"—you see. We're far enough into the mountains, wouldn't you say? If I could _guess_ I would say we're about half a day's journey from Republic City. So," he turned his eyes down and looked at the earthen shackles on his feet. "What's the point in having me caged up like a monster?"

"I'm not going to let you go," Korra growled.

"Ah, become too fond of me?" He grinned.

Her nostrils flared as she took another step closer to this sarcastic and sadistic man. Even when he was torn down, beaten up, forced to the edge of death then ripped back—he never failed to smear on that smirk and stand upon the pedestal in his mind. "And if we let you out of your restraints, what would you give us?"

He rolled his shoulders and lashed his tongue over his lip. "How about…" he moved as close as he could to Korra before the shackles seized him. "…I'll tell you everything I know about Amon."

*.*

"She's been in there for a while," Mako commented as he kept his eyes on the war tent. He didn't like the idea of Tahno and Korra alone together. Though he didn't want to admit it, Tahno was a very powerful Equalist.

"She'll be fine, sweetie," Asami smiled softly. Her eyes caught Mako's tensed gaze at the tent and her heart began to ache. "C'mon, Mako. Let's get something to eat. You haven't had much today."

Just before Mako was to turn away from the tent, he saw Korra draw back the flap and walk out into the hillside. Behind her, the flap opened again and Tahno followed.

There was stillness.

Suddenly, Tahno lifted his eyes and a blaze of light came at him. He was swift as he lowered himself and ducked under Mako's flaming fist.

The two spun at each other, Tahno using a hand to hit the pressure points in his arm and render it useless. Mako snarled and was about to lunge at him with the other fist when Earth came up before him and became a barrier between him and the Equalist.

"Mako, stop!" Korra snapped. "We've come to an agreement!"

"And what exactly," Bei Fong's voice called, "is that _agreement_?"

The avatar turned and saw the metalbenders standing at the ready; Lin was just as prepared to fight as she stood with her feet apart and fists close to her sides. Her eyes were narrowed as she watched the teenagers, waiting for the first move. She skimmed her eyes over to the lazy form of the Equalist who just smirked at her.

"Tahno has decided to tell us what he knows about Amon," Korra told the wary soldiers and former Chief of the police force. "All he requested was to walk freely among the camp."

"Korra, what are you thinking?" Mako snarled, "He's just using this as a way to escape."

"Oh, you poor boy," Tahno purred as he walked around the earthen wall and frowned at him. "I gave you the benefit of the doubt, thinking there was actually a brain in that head of yours." He slapped his cheek lightly and began to stumble away. "I'm weak and injured," he pouted, "if I were to run away—not saying that I _am_, do you honestly think I'd get far? What, with," his eyes skimmed the guards, "Eight, nine earthbenders, one firebender, one airbender and the _Uh-_vatar—hot after my tail? I don't think so." He stopped near Korra's side as he finished with a sigh, "I guess," he turned his eyes slowly to her as he purred; "you're just stuck with me."

The avatar caught the gaze and felt a chill run up her side. She forced her attention on Lin as she asked, "What do you think?"

Bei Fong lowered her fists and stood tall. "What do you have to offer, Tahno?"

The Equalist smiled and began to walk forward. The metalbenders leapt back into their readying stance as he neared Lin who did not seem fazed by his presence. "I'm a little famished, chief. What have we got to eat?"

*.*

The fire crackled as Bolin tossed another log within its roaring mouth. The metalbenders gathered around the fire with bowls of soup, watching Tahno with wary eyes. The Equalist was nonchalant as he walked around, eating what he could. With the heat of food in his stomach, he had felt much better.

"Well?" Tenzin asked.

Tahno looked back to the group who anticipated his information with eager eyes. He smiled as he realized all the attention was upon him. He stumbled over to where Team Avatar sat and slithered his way between Korra and Mako. The firebender drew back with a glare as the Equalist placed his elbow on Korra's shouder.

With a steadying breath, he began, "No one knows what Amon is planning." There was a hushed murmur that spread through the group, but before it leapt to life in proclaimed detest, Tahno continued. "Whatever he's planning, he doesn't trust anyone with. I'm the highest ranking officer to the Equalist. The only person who is able to tell _me_ what to do is Amon. If I tell the other Equalists to jump, they ask how high. If I tell them to kill _children_, they ask how many. Still, I don't know what he's planning."

"Then what use are you to us?" Mako snarled.

Tahno turned his eyes to the firebender and smiled. "While I can't tell you what is to come, I _can_ give you the pieces of the puzzle."

"How?" Korra asked.

"We've been rounding up nonbenders for months. With and without the knowledge of the police force. They're hauled away in unmarked buses to an undisclosed location. While any other Equalist can't tell you where this is," Tahno opened his arms and smiled, "I can."

"You realize you're betraying Amon if you do this," Lin mentioned. "He will know that it was you that gave this information."

Tahno waved off the warning with a chuckle. "What more can he take away from me?"

"Your life," Tenzin frowned.

The Equalist laughed and lowered his brow over clouding gray, eyes. "What life is there to live? My only way out is to leave Republic City. Staying around here is being on the frontlines, no matter what side you play for."

The avatar bowed her head as she thought of what he said. Is that what the city had become? Republic City once idolized everything that Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko wanted. It was to be the epicenter of harmony between benders and nonbenders. Now, it was a battlefield. Her heart began to ache as she felt the depth of his words. They lashed at her like tides in the ocean. Each wave took her further and further away from reality.

"So where's this place at then?" Mako questioned with a lowered brow.

Tahno gave a side glance to the man next to him before directing his voice to the guards and Bei Fong. "The location can't be found on any map. It's… difficult… to explain." His brow had fallen and he supported a soft smile. "There are, however, landmarks—these will lead you to the camps."

"What do you think, Lin?" Tenzin questioned as he turned to his childhood friend.

Her eyes had fallen to the depths of the firepit as she delved further into her own imaginings. The tangerine firelight tossed golden gleams in her jade eyes. She crossed her arms and let off a thoughtful 'hmm', as she had neared the end of her thoughts. Swiftly, she shot her eyes up to the Equalist. "You will join us as we infiltrate Amon's prison camps."

Tahno's smile fell and he and Mako both echoed, "_What_?"

"Lin, are you sure?" Tenzin asked. "He is an Equalist after all, this may be a trap."

"There is no way to know for sure if he is lying. We cannot rely on his written word and prance unknowingly into the dark. If we are to attack these so called 'camps', I believe our best bet is to have Tahno with us."

"Thanks for the offer, Chief," Tahno laughed, nervously—attempting to contain his cool nature, "but I'd rather be thrown in jail. At least there, I'll be safe."

"It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command," Lin shot back as she stood. "Tomorrow at sundown, we make our way into the city. Use this time to recuperate and prepare yourselves. I am not sure what tomorrow holds, but we shall not go down without a fight. Amon thinks he has scared us benders into submission—we will show him how wrong he is."

The metalbenders rose to their feet and made way back to their tent, following Lin as they went. Tenzin lifted from his spot and called over Korra. The avatar joined her master at his side. He placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder as he solemnly spoke, "Keep an eye on that Tahno fellow. He may try to find a way to escape tonight."

"All right," she nodded.

Just as the avatar turned to leave, Tenzin called, "And Korra," she looked back to him as he softly smiled. "I'm very proud of you. The woman—the Avatar… you've become. I know Avatar Aang would be proud, too."

A heaviness struck Korra's heart and tears filled her eyes. With her hands together, she bowed to her master. "Thank you, Tenzin."

With that, she rejoined her friends and the Equalist captive.

*.*

"Stop that." Tahno mumbled.

There was silence.

"I said stop," his voice strained.

Silence.

The Equalist swiveled and looked at the close form of Bolin. The Earthbender's eyes had not departed from him after Korra had left her spot upon the fallen log. "What's your problem?"

"Anytime you're around, something blows up." Bolin's broad eyebrows fell over suspicious eyes.

Tahno rolled his eyes and looked towards the fire. "For my next trick, you'll see my amazing disappearing act."

"I don't think so," Korra said as she had approached. "For the night, you're stuck with me."

Tahno's lips curled into a smirk as he leaned back upon the log. "I don't think I have a problem with that."

"Bo and I will look after him," Mako growled. "We can take turns watching him. Korra, you need to rest."

"I've had enough rest," she retorted, swiping away her friend's comment with her hand. "You guys should get some sleep though. You look terrible."

Bolin hoisted himself up, Pabu running up his side and finding his spot upon his friend's shoulder. "Korra, are you sure? 'Cuz, I could totally just shove him neck deep in the earth, all right? And tomorrow we just… _pop!_... harvest him like a carrot!"

"As tempting as that sounds," Tahno purred. "I think I'll pass."

"It'll be fine, Bo," Korra smiled.

The brothers and Sato heir were hesitant to leave Korra alone with the man who destroyed Air Temple Island and nearly killed them all on multiple occasions, but eventually, the call of sleep became too deafening and one by one they retreated to their tents. The last to leave was Mako. The avatar insisted many times that she would be fine, but the firebender refused to part from her side. It was only by Asami's urging that he finally retreated. The Sato heir felt a pain in her chest as Mako was so inclined to protect Korra. Her head bowed and she turned her eyes away, trying not to think of such tormenting thoughts.

Finally, there were the two.

Tahno picked up a half charred stick and began prodding the logs in the firepit. "How romantic," he purred, "A roaring fire, wonderful food," he motioned his eyes towards the bowls of noodles. "And beautiful stars," he looked up towards the rolling sapphire skies. "How could this night be any more perfect?"

"Better company?" Korra shot back with narrowed eyes. "Quit with the games, Tahno. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh," he puckered his lips. "Then what _are_ you in the mood for?"

Korra wrapped her arms around her knees as she lowered her head. "Since we have the time, I guess we can go back to our previous conversation. Why exactly wouldn't I understand why you joined the Equalists?"

Tahno's smile faded.

From his seat he lifted, Korra's eyes following him; warily. He placed his hands within the pockets on his sides as he looked back to the avatar with a soft smile. There was a silence between them as Tahno cocked his head and listened, intently. "Is that… a waterfall I hear?"

"Yeah, there's one just up the trail." Korra narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

The Equalist stretched and looked down to his tattered clothing. The gentle smell of sea salt lingered in the fabric. It was a reminder of the fate he almost met in the depths of Yue Bay. He didn't like reminders much. His fingers slid up near his eye and smeared back the makeup. He glanced to his fingertips that shone in the light of the fire and saw the charcoal. He chuckled. "I'm a mess, Korra. Mind if I freshen up?"

The avatar gripped the material of her pants as a chill ran up her side. "I can't let you go alone, Tahno."

"Oh, that's fine," he began as he started up the trail. "I don't mind an audience."

Korra gritted her teeth as she leapt to her feet. Maybe she should have let Mako and Bolin babysit him for the night. Or, better yet, shove him a few feet into the ground so everyone could get a nice night of rest.

*.*

The closer Tahno got to the crystalline pool and cascading waters, the happier he became. The rush and gush of liquid redemption always made him feel so pure. He began pulling the clothes from himself, tossing them aside with little thought. His porcelain skin illuminated with kisses of moonlight, the parts of him the light casted shadows on showed defined muscle under alabaster flesh. His hands were quick to his belt loops as he finally shed the heavy buckles and trousers and remained in his undergarments.

Into the depths of the waters, he dived. Immediately, he resurfaced, gasping in the clutches of cold water. He shivered and settled himself among the calm waters after adjusting to such drastic temperature changes. His eyes closed and he drifted towards the waterfall.

Korra made it near the poolside, finding a boulder to sit herself on as she waited for Tahno to finish. She crossed her legs and practiced meditating (knowing there was nothing better to do).

The Equalist lifted from the water, sliding his hands through his hair. His black bangs were slicked back against his head as he began to clean himself of whatever dirt clung to him. His hands were merciless as they rubbed his muscles and every inch of his skin. The makeup from his eyes disappeared in the water's vastness. Slowly, Tahno found his way near the waterfall. Under the pressure of the surging water he forced himself. The pounding of the vicious blasts of water felt, in a way, deserving. In this instant, the former waterbender looked at this masochistic moment with acceptance. After what he had done to hundreds of earthbenders, firebenders, even _waterbenders_—it was time the element he abused had its revenge.

He remained here for a time until he could no longer feel the weight upon his shoulders.

His eyes lifted from the watery depths and he saw the serene form of the avatar sitting upon a large stone. A curling smile came to his lips as he lowered into the water and disappeared.

Korra's lips twitched as she could not find peace in this beautiful place. _What's wrong with me_? Her eyes parted slightly as she began thinking. The thought of her inability to gain peace and meditate brought her a sense of failure. She felt incomplete.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around her and she gasped.

Backwards she fell and into the water she was pulled. Her body twisted furiously and she broke the barrier of water and air with a gasp. Her eyes ripped open as she heard the faint laughter of Tahno. "What is your problem?" She snarled.

"Oh, stop it, _Uh-_vatar." He grinned at her. "It's just water."

Korra whipped her hands out of the water and sent a violent waterwhip towards the Equalist. He gulped a breath and dived under the water just as the lucent serpent of liquid struck where he had been. The avatar narrowed her eyes and looked around the rippled water, searching desperately for him.

Slowly, he lifted behind her, only the top half of his head exposed as he watched her. The material of her shirt clung all the more to her wet figure. The sight of such paused him for a second as he admired the image. He lowered again under the water, slipping between Korra's legs. His hands seized her calves and he hoisted her unto his shoulders as he lifted from the water.

She nearly fell off as she was trying to find some balance. Her eyes looked down to him as she hissed, "What are you doing?"

Tahno began walking to the waterfall, the ripples of the water coming just below his collarbone. "_We_'_re_ having fun. There's too much doom and gloom around here."

"Do you not realize what's going on around here? People are losing their bending and being imprisoned for no reason! Families are being torn apart! Lives are being ruined!"

Korra toppled backwards into the water, hastily rising from the water's embrace to face the Equalist captive. Tahno turned and looked at her with indifference. "I know," he purred.

"We can't just… frolic around and pretend like nothing is happening out there!" She seethed with a reddening face. "People _need_ me! They think I can end all of this and… I… I don't know if I can!" She bit her lip. "I need to focus. I need to figure out a way to learn airbending and…"

"You know what the Wolfbats used to do before every championship?"

Korra scrunched her face, not understanding, "What?"

"The night before every championship, we would go out and forget we were pro-benders. We'd have fun together. We'd walk the piers, meet some pretty girls, go out and have some drinks and just… have fun." He looked back to Korra with a soft smile. "We did this after we realized how miserable the other teams made themselves—dreading the championship. Their anxieties and intense training will eventually just wear them out. The Wolfbats, on the otherhand, enter the championship with a clear head—eager to fight."

"I bet the cheating kind of helped too, huh?" Korra narrowed her eyes to which Tahno laughed.

"We started doing that this last season, actually. But that's beside the point," he swam closer to Korra and placed a loosely curled fist under her chin to turn her eyes to him. "You need to relax and have fun now. Tomorrow will come when it's ready. There's nothing you can do to stop that."

The avatar lowered her eyes as she began to think. "I hate to say this… but, I think you might be right."

"I'm always right," Tahno purred to which caused the avatar to punch his arm. He winced and rubbed his bicep, laughing softly. "Yes, let's just add another bruise to the collection."

Korra smiled briefly before realizing just how many cuts, scratches, and bruises he had. With a moment of contemplation, she grabbed his shoulder and smiled. "C'mon, follow me."

Tahno lowered his brow curiously as he followed her to the waterfall.

Behind the curtain of mist, they discovered moss covered rocks where they found comfort. Tahno leaned against the moss ridden wall of this enclave and closed his eyes as he listened to the rush of the water. Korra lifted herself and sat next to Tahno. From the pool of water she drew a small stream and placed it on the Equalist's wounds. The water became illuminated as she began healing him. He parted a single eye and watched her, curiously. "I didn't realize you were a healer."

She gave a nod. "Katara, my waterbending Master, taught me."

The tenderness of his arms and chest began to fade as Korra had worked her hands over the afflictions. Soon, the soreness had dissipated all together. Tahno smiled at this and continued to watch Korra as she focused on his body. She did so in no admiring way, but in the extent to make sure all his wounds were taken care of. The glow of the water lit up her large, cerulean eyes in such a beautiful way—mimicking the shimmer of moonlight, he had thought. Though he attempted not to feel anything as she showed him undeserving compassion, he couldn't help himself. Beneath the flesh of his chest, he felt blooming warmth, one that grew in moments where Korra let him see her for a more kindhearted and softer girl.

A lump grew in his throat as he tried to contain his detached manner, but before he could try to suppress himself, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Korra. For everything."

Her eyes lifted from the work of her hands. The glow of the water lit up his pained face, a faint blush coming to his cheeks. She knew it wasn't an easy task for him to apologize. She smiled softly and scoffed, "That's a little out of character for you, Tahno. Don't get all soft on me now."

He laughed.

"Must be the healing," he murmured. "Making me feel things I shouldn't."

Korra smiled and finished with his bruises. Slowly, she lifted a hand and cupped his cheek. Just as he felt the warmth of her fingertips it was overcome by the coolness of water. The soothing glow kissed his cheek and he dropped his brow at her, confused.

"You've got a shiner," Korra smiled. "I thought you might want to look your best tomorrow when we go into Republic City."

He smiled and turned his head into her hand. He closed his eyes and found comfort and tranquility at her touch. Unconsciously, Korra even supported his face and curled her fingertips over his soft skin. Unknown to the avatar, the same fire that began in Tahno's soul also found its way into hers. It would take a long time for either to find a word for this rising flame, and even when they did—there was no telling if they could voice their feelings.

The glow of the water disappeared from Tahno's face, but Korra's hand had not.

His eyes had parted and they shared a silent moment, unsure of what to say.

Tonight, they would shed the titles they were given and the sides of this war they had chosen. Instead, they would be merely a boy and a girl. All past aggressions had been put aside as they had enjoyed each other's company.

For tomorrow, the final battle would begin.


End file.
